Blis Day
' Blis Day '''is an annual celebration celebrated throughout Blisland on the 2nd of December. The celebration is the final day of '''Blis Week', a week-long celebration and public holiday. The week begins on the 26th of November, and is completed after sunrise on the 3rd of December. The week is considered Blislands most holy and important time of the year, with the final day revered the most. The week celebrates the rise of Tommy Purtell as the leader of the Blislander people, his victory over Franch rule and his uniting of the multiple concessions and indigenous tribes. The week is usually celebrated with the consumption of grape based products, notably wine and grape pie. The Blis Day parade is the largest parade and annual gathering of people in the world, viewed by millions. Blis Week 26th of November The first day of celebration. Citizens hang decorations depicting Tommy and traditional green and red flags. The First Feast is held on this day, a traditional grape-centric feast that signifies the beginning of Blis Week. Many citizens choose to use quartz related dishes such as quartz platters and goblets. The president will usually make a public broadcast of the First Feast with political figures and family from his home in Wiseau Hills. 27th of November The second day of Blis Week is a day of rest and preparation for Blis Day. Many choose to spend this day with family and friends 28th of November Many schools and theaters hold a pageant that celebrates Tommy and Blislander history. 29th of November This day is known as Friendship Day, and celebrates the rich indigenous history of Blisland. The day also is used to celebrate the uniting of Blislands tribes and foreign concessions. The day concludes with a broadcast of traditional indigenous stories told on television. 30th of November This day is usually spent learning about Tommy and celebrating Blislander history. 1st of December On the second last day of Blis Week, many people choose to exchange small gifts with their immediate family. A traditional dinner is served with a grape dessert. Blis Day The most important day on the Blisland calender. The day begins with a broadcast of the nations national anthem, and raising of the flag at the capital. The day is always spent with family and friends and includes a special lunch with wine and grape soda. Although not widely practiced anymore, many people burn grape vines as a symbol of starting a new year and symbolising the bloody history of Blisland. At high noon, people will arrive at Space Junction to begin the final celebration. People will usually dress in their best clothing, adorned with red and green garments. As the sun goes down, the president makes a live speech honoring Tommy and the year. When the speech is complete, the first round of fireworks are ignited to begin the night. Many musical acts and comedians perform and speeches by important political figures. At midnight, red and green fireworks are launched and Tommy himself makes an appearance. Tommy's appearance is a highly anticipated event. Tommy will usually make his appearance by doing a backflip onto the stage and occasionally stage dive into the crowd. Tommy will conclude the night and allow the people to remain until sunrise, when the national anthem is sung and performed by the Blisland Philharmonic. Controversy and notable events Blis Week is often criticised as being too nationalistic. Tommy has responded by saying "2 fkin bad m8, ill reck u cunt". The criticism was immediately dropped. Tommy himself as been a figure of controversy, notably for firing a live weapon into the crowd, killing 26 people and 13 children.